Our objective is to become a participating Clinical Research Site in the Network for Excellence in Neuroscience Clinical Trials (NEXT) that is being established by the National Institute of Neurological Disorders and Stroke (NINDS). The NEXT Clinical Research site at UC Davis will: 1) facilitate high-quality clinical trials by assembling a regional network of UC Davis-affiliated neurologists, neurosurgeons, physiatrists and other specialists that are currently involved in conducting clinical trials in a wide variety of neurologcal disorders (neuromuscular disorders, movement disorders, ataxias, neurodevelopmental disorders, adult dementias, brain injury, multiple sclerosis, stroke, neuropathic pain, and epileptic seizures) in adults or children;2) leverage existing research resources from the UC Davis Clinical Training Science Center to build on existing and create new collaborations between in the development and conduct of clinical trials, 3) provide local and regional community outreach to improve patient recruitment and retention from diverse populations across Northern California;and 4) provide clinical-research training and a supportive environment for young investigators to develop additional research skills and to assist them in progressing to more senior status. The combination of an experienced and competitively renewed CTSC, an expert clinical trials group in the neurosciences, and innovative clinical research impacting clinical trials, ideally positions UC Davis to be an outstanding Clinical Research Site for the Network of Excellence in Clinical Neuroscience Clinical Trials (NEXT site). Our overall goal is to conduct 5 to 7 multicenter clinical trials over 7 years in childhood and adut neurologic diseases developed in partnerships between the NINDS NEXT and industry, academia, and/or foundations.